Our Story
by eclipsed new moon
Summary: Bella and Edward met in college dated for 4 years, then out of the blue Edward broke up with her. Now 2 years later Edward wants her back, but will Bella trying to start a new life let him in again?
1. Chapter 1

_Preview: _

"_Who is Bella Swan?" Mr. Klein asked me, the man that held my future in his hands. _

"_How can I answer such a difficult question" I was still at 23 years trying to figure out who I was. _

"_Let's start with the important details, the details that have made you who you are today." _

"_Well it started when I was…." _


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Bella Swan I'm 23 years old, and a single mother. When I was younger, i never lived in reality i always lived in my books. Every thing was always better there, the prince and the princess have a once upon a time and they lived happily ever after. So far i've only gotten to once upon a time, and ended with my daughter Cameron. So heres my fairy tale, where I'm the princess and i meet my prince charming, and i was good enough at least for a little while......

_ 4 years ago: _

B POV:

I can't comprehend why I'm here at an ivy league school! a month ago i was just a small town girl, living with her father who was the Chief of Police Charlie Swan. My mom Renee lives in Jacksonville Florida with her husband, my step father Phil. Now here I am at Dartmouth, a nobody. I drive through the campus passing all the sororities seeing all these people amazing! This is my chance to start my life over, to meet new people, to actually have a life.

Some things that you should know about me, I'm 18, I've never had a boyfriend, and I want to know who I am! I want to have adventures i want a whirlwind romance, i hope everything come-s true.

E POV:

This is my second year here at Dartmouth, and so far life's been pretty hectic. You see I have four siblings, Rosalie the mechanic, Emmett the bear, Alice the pixie, and Jasper the empath. We are all adopted, all of us have haunted pasts, but we're a family now. My birth family died many years ago in a very tragic accident. My siblings are together, Jasper with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie and me all alone. So far in my college career I've had lots of Girlfriends, i guess you could call me a player. I haven't really met anyone, any girl that loved me, the monster with in...

"EDDIE!!!!" my brother Emmett roared, unfortunately I have to share my dorm with my brothers.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" will he ever get a clue?

"Sorry!"

just then my other brother, the mature one, for the most part entered by the look on his face i could tell he got something planned.

"Guy's! we are going to a PARTY tonight!" finally somebody who gets me!

"YEAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all who have added this story to your Favs! pleaz review, this is my first fanfic and I would really like some feedback! AN at the bottom. _

B Pov:

So far things at Dartmouth were going great, college was a whole new expierence and I was loving it. I have made a few new friends the best being Alice Cullen, she was amazing, even though she's a crazy shopper. Her sister Rose was nice to, i have yet to meet their boyfriends but I bet that they are going to be amazing! I've heard some rumors about her twin brother Edward, he doesn't have the greatest track record with girls, I have to watch out for him.

I'm sitting in my dorm waiting for Alice to come back, suddenly I hear this horrible noise and then some guys laughing, better go see what's going on.

"BELLA!" I hear from the pixie that has become my bestfriend in these shorts weeks, the pixie danced over to me from the court yard.

"Hey Alice, I thought that you were shopping?"

"Oh I was, until my brother Emmett came and threw me on his back and drove me here!" just then i saw this burly tall man start walking over to us, I guess that that's Emmett.

"ALICE!" the bear roared, "why do you always have to wreck my fun!" he sounded like a little boy that had just found out that there was no Santa Clause.

"Sorry, Emmy, but I saw my roomie and just had to come and see her."

"Hi ROOMIE!" before I knew it Emmett had enveloped me in a big bear hug, "I've heard so much about you, Alice is she coming with us tonight?" he asked Alice.

"OH, I almost forgot! Bella we're going to a party tonight with by boyfriend and my brothers and Rose, you have to come!" parties were never my scene, I can't even walk acroos a flat surface.

"Alice, I dont know, I can't even walk across a flat surface without falling on my face plus wouldn't I be the odd one out?" Emmett and Alice looked like they were both about to crack up.

"Oh silly dont worry, you wont be trust me Edward's coming he's single, and I also already bought your dress!" the pixie batted her eye lashes trying to get me to come.

"Fine you win I'll come."

***** Night of the party*****

E POV:

I can not belive that Alice is doing this to me. She set me up with some geek, "She is so cool you'll love her!" Alice said "Her name's Bella." Like I care what her name is, I just want to

meet girls, Hot girls! Girls that would fall for me in a night.

I was driving up the rode to the club, should be fun I hope.

I saw her before I saw anyone else, she was beautiful, brown wavy hair, pale skin, and deep brown orbs. We made eye contact for a second, but she looked away blushing. I wasn't

aware of it but I found my self chuckling wanting to make this angel blush more.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled, she was standing next to the angel I barely even noticed her until she yelled. Before I knew it I was walking towards them I've never been so nervous in my life.

Alice was laughing I didn't know why, but then I looked down I just walked into a pitcher of beer it was all over my pants. Everyone was laughing, god how could I make such a fool out

of my self! I had to get out of there.

I ran out of the bar, but then I felt an arm on my shoulder I turned it was the angel.

"Dont worry, I humileate (bad speller!) my self everyday just today I spilt my lunch on my white shirt." god her voice sounded like an angel.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I had tell her my name so naybe she would tell me hers.

"I know, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." This was her, Alice set me uo with her, this angel. I would have to thank her later.

" We should get you cleaned uo, come on lets go back to school." Her voice sounded like bells, I found my self following her.

_AN: This only the start, it will get more dramatic. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much! Your reviews made my day! I wont be able to update for a while. Quick change they are in Edwards dorm now. _

E POV:

I looked into those Angel's eyes I some how had made a fool out of myself but here she was, in my apartment. I've never felt this connection with anyone before. The first time I looked into

her eyes, it felt like I have known her in some other life, instead of only known her for a few short hours. Her blush, her laugh, her smile, I just couldn't get enough of her. I can't believe that

I, Edward Cullen am saying this, I'm in love, I have found my soul mate my destiny. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, I'm done with all of the girls that have thrown them selves

at me....

*********

Bella and I continued to talk throughout the night and into the early morning, I didn't even care that I still had beer on my pants, I couldn't waste a moment.

"Where are you from?" I heard myself asking Bella, I felt like I was miles away, but yet I was right here next too my soul mate.

" I was born in Forks Washington, a small town, but when I was younger my mom and I moved to Phoenix Arizona. You know just a small town girl, trying to find her way." God her voice

was like nothing I've ever heard before.

"What are you majoring in?" I had to know every little detail of her life.

"English literature, enough about me, what about you?"

"I'm working on my Medical degree, but I really want to be a musician." I couldn't help but tell her everything, no secrets. Bella had a look of surprise on her face, she wasn't expecting

that.

"Really what do you play?" She asked

" Piano." no one other then my family knew about how I was musical. "My father and mother, they want me to be a doctor, and I guess I just got tired of fighting, they are all I have."

"Really why aren't you majoring in that?"

"My father and mother, they want me to be a doctor, and I guess I just got tired of fighting, they are all I have." it was true apart from my siblings, they were the people that had to love

me.

"Wouldn't they have understood?"

"No, when I got accepted into Julliard, it was like a fairy tale I got to follow my dreams, but my parents threatened me that they would cut me off." I couldn't risk that, I said in my mind.

"I'm sorry." I heard the Angel say,

"Don't be." I was falling in love. "What about you, why English?" Call me curious.

" Ever since I was a little girl I've loved to read, when I picked a book and then sat it down again I had already read it. Books they give me hope, hope for being happy with someone a

happily ever after." This woman was so beautiful.

B POV:

Edward was not who I expected him to be, that's the last time I listen to rumors. He was so confused, I love it, not knowing who he was but trying, trying to please everyone around him.

Unlike his siblings, I could tell that there was something more to him, then even he was showing to me right now, but that was ok I'm going to find out. The truth is I'm in love with a man

that I've only known for only a few hours, a man that could most likely be my other half. Being with Edward is so different from any other guy I've ever hung out with, he makes me

feel beautiful.

I dont care if all girls are in love with him, or if he encourages it, I just want to be a part of his life, and I'll be the happiest person on earth. I just can't comprehend how this man that I

was sitting next to,had become my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_B POV: _

_Edward and I have been hanging out for the past 6 Months! I can not belive how fast time has gone by, it's amazing what finding the love of your life will do to you. I dont, no I can't live without him s_

_that's just a simple fact. I dont know how to explain it, if my dad ever found out about how I feel about Edward he'd take his shot gun off the wall and shoot him. Edward's history with girls is not a _

_good one, but I heard something the other day something that made my heart skip a beat, Edward hasn't been with any girls apart from me and his sisters since I've met him. I know he'll nevey feel _

_the same way, that I'll have to stay in the wings but even if I'm not his girlfriend being apart of his life will make my heart hole. _

_"Bella!" I heard my darling Edward yell, even though we were in the library. _

_"SHHH!" the elderly librarian scolded. _

_"Sorry" he said, he came closer to me "Bella, hi." he breathed like he was complete almost like he needed me as much as I needed him. _

_"Hello Edward, what brings you here, I thought that I'd never see the day when the EDWARD CULLEN would be in a library. "_

_"Ha ha, very funny Bella, I'm here because Alice asked me to come and get you." I looked at him with puzzelment I had know idea why Alice needed me she knew that I was stuying. " Dont tell _

_me that you forgot about the Party! at the Frat house?" _

_Man on man I could not belive that I had forgotten THe party, the coolest party of the year. _

_I scratched my head, "yeah I kind of did forget, parties aren't that big on my list." he chuckled and gave me that dazzling smile that anyone rarely ever sees. _

_"Only you Bella, only you." he said " well I'll see you tonight. _

_E POV _

_Bella, words could not describe how I felt about this Angel, she was amazing, I just couldn't get enough of this angel. I am on my way to see my darling sister. _

_"Alice, I'm here, I just saw Bella she's just finishing up." I was answered by silence, I walked a little further only to see that my siblings were sitting on the couches. _

_"Edward" Alice said "We need to talk, it's about you and Bella." What could they possibly need to talk to me about Bella, I suddenly became more frantic could something be wrong? _

_"Edward, you pursuing Bella needs to stop, she's a good person I count her as family, You, you are doomed, I mean the way you treat women I see the way that you look at her. Edward this _

_has to stop, I mean hoenstly what would mom and Dad think?" She just had to bring Mom and Dad into this , she knew how they felt about the way I lived. _

_"Alice what happens between Bella and me needs is between me and her, not you not any of you!" God I knew how much that they loved her, but honestly they dont get the way I feel for her, _

_I know that she's my soul mate. _

_***************************************_

_B Pov _

_God this palce is a mad house, I mean I've been to parties before but this, this is a college party so different. I can't even find anyone that I know it's that bad. God wheres Edward when I need _

_him? _ Alice is gone, Japer is gone, Rose, Emmett. Although now that I think of it they are off somewhere getting it on. Now that I think of it Edward might be too, even if he's spent 6

months with me, I could never be ready to give myself fully to him, could I?

This drink is so good, I know that I'm alittle young to be drinking but who doesn't at a frat party?

E Pov

God where could Bella be? I feel so lonely, well scratch that I feel so annoyed here I am talking no nodding my head at Lauren god what did I ever see in her?

No woman could ever compare to my Bella, no one. I couldn't take it anymore so I left without a second glance back. (sorry I didn't want Lauren to speak I hate Her!)

I felt something hit my chest I looked down speak of the angel, my angel, my bella here in my arms, I could tell that she had been drinking.

"Hi E-dward" my bella _slurreAd_, god she was so adorable.

"Hello my bella" Unlike her I could hold my licker.

suddenly I felt Bella's lips crash against mine, I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style never taking my lips from hers and carrying her to one of the bedrooms. I didn't care about any-

thing at that moment only Bella. I knew that we would both regret this tomarrow but until then I'll live in the moment.

(Lemons)

_AN: Hey guys thanx so much for adding my story on your story alerts, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for a while I've been In Puerto Rico, pleaz review. _


	6. Chapter 6

B POV:

I woke up to a splitting head ache, not knowing where I was, trying to look for a sign showing me where I was. Suddenly I felt to strong arms come around me, I know those arms.

Edward. I turned around and saw something that I would never forget, Edward in all his glory looking like a god. Now all I have to do is figure out where we were.

A bed, suddenly it all came rushing back to me, the party getting drunk Edward.

I looked down, and let's just say that we did not have our clothes on, thank god I was on the pill or else I would have been dead! I took the sheet and wrapped it around me, and started to get up.

"Bella, wait can we talk about this first? please?" If it wasn't for his sad eyes I wouldn't have stayed.

"Edward look it was a mistake we were drunk, OK? lets just forget about it and move on?" god I hope he doesn't make this awkward!

"Bella, that's just the thing I don't want to start over, I've spent most of teenage career looking for the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I may seem like a player but I'm not,

just give me a chance and you'll see that I'm crazy about you." Now I was getting angry, was he playing me?

"No Bella I'm not playing you, do you know how much my siblings love you, they don't want me to hurt _you_. That's the thing I'm not."

"Edward, I don't know what to say, only I do return your feelings. I'm scared I just- I just don't want to get hurt I'm new at this and well your not."

"Bella I want to take this slow, don't worry about my past, just worry about the future, and what it brings for us." I was scared about that too

"Edward, I need to tell you something, that was my first time." He did something that surprised me, he laughed.

"Oh Love, you have no idea how happy I am that I could be your first." Edward truly meant that, god how could I get so lucky?

"so, I guess this means we're together right?" God I knew that he just said that he liked me, but I need to know.

"Yes, we are together." he laughed, I don't think in the six months that I've known him, that he's ever laughed this much.

" Good just making sure, I wouldn't want you to cheat on me or anything, player."

"Why miss Swan I am appalled that you would ever think something like that."

"Ok big boy, it's time to get the hell out of this frat house."

"You got it love."

*************************** (6months later)

EPOV

Bella and I have been going out for six months we were both entering out sophomore year of college, I couldn't believe it how could I ever get so lucky? My siblings have yet to get used to the idea

that we are together, they are still walking on their tip toes around us waiting fir me to make a dumb ass move.

_Flashback _

_"Edward what the hell were you thinking!" Alice screamed god she was mad. _

_"I'm thinking that I want a real relationship with that someone, and that someone is Bella! god couldn't she get this through her head?_

_"Eddie man listen, you need to understand Bella's my little sister and if you hurt her then you are no longer my brother." Emmett said, god I don't think that I've ever heard him sound so serious. _

_"Ditto" Jasper and Rose said at the same time, well that was just weird. They were just trying to stay quiet and not get in the middle I could tell. _

**** Present day****

"EDDIE! come on the girls are waiting....

_AN: _Ok I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and adding me to story alerts or favs, I encourage you to review!


	7. Chapter 7

B POV:

Another party at the frat house. Is this what college really is? Just party and booze, god no wonder Charlie's always hated frat parties.

Luckily Edward was here, my prince. I don't know what our relationship is evolving into, but I hope, no I know that we have a future. I know we're young, but we have the rest of our lives ahead of us, to explore the world, to be together. I hope my father sees it that way, he's always been protective of my, ever since his experience with my mom. I now understand why, love is sacred, and you can find it at any age, but the question is can you handle it?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my one and only grabbing my hang in the loving way that he does.

"Come on my love, let's dance the night away." God I loved him, he always has this certain way of convincing me of anything.

"Ok, but just so you know-"I was cut off by Edward

"I'm a klutz; I know I know I've heard it before Isabella Swan." He seemed to drag me in to parties, and I was starting to become the evolved Bella Swan.

E POV:

Bella my angel, my love, I couldn't comprehend it, being with someone. In high school when people looked at me they saw a player, a ladies' man, but now they see Edward Cullen boyfriend of Bella Swan, and in love.

I'M IN LOVE! I wanted to scream it out. I remember it, three months ago when we declared our love for each other.

_Flashback: _

_Bella was on top of me laughing, I had just showed her my meadow, well our meadow now. I was going to do it; I was going tell her that I loved her. _

"_Bella?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_If I told you something, would you promise not judge me for my past?" I hoped she believed that this was the first time that I have ever said this to anyone apart from my family. _

"_Ok" my angel said, oh how loved hoe non-judgmental she was. _

"_I love you, I know I may have only known you for three months but I love you. I can't stop saying it." _

"_Edward, I've never felt like this before, and I don't what this is or where we're heading but I love you." I couldn't speak so I grabbed her, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. _

***End of flashback****

"Edward? Edward?" I heard my angel saying, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes love?"

"You were a thousand miles away, a penny for your thoughts?" I couldn't help but chuckle, that was usually what I said.

"I was just remembering the first time I told you that I loved you."

"Really why don't you tell me about it? I can't see to remember...."

_AN: ok guys next chapter things are going to get a little hardcore, pleaz read and review_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks to all who have added me to their favs! And to my reviewers. Sorry for all the time jumps it's just how the story is. _

1 year later: BPOV

Edward and I have been going out for a year and a half things were great in when we first started out, but now life is just too hard to bear. You see the thing is I know that Edward's cheating on me with that slut Tanya, but what am I to say to him? "Hey I know what's going on and I want to break up." No, well the truth is I really don't want to break up, and I know that somewhere deep down Edward still loves me.

_Flashback: 6 months ago _

_I stepped into Edward's tiny little flat, when I heard something coming from the bedroom, voices. One male. One female. Let me clue you in on a little something the female voice did not belong to me. _

"_Tanya I know baby, I'm going to break up with her soon it's just that she's like family to my siblings." I heard the voice of a man that I once called my angel. _

"_Eddie," I heard Tanya whine like she was his five year old daughter "It's just getting so complicated, I just want you all to myself." _

_I didn't want to hear any more of their conversation so I left, and Bella Swan hasn't returned yet. At least not to her angel that once said that he belonged to her and always would. _

Present time:

If you would have asked me where I would be during my freshman year, I would have answered "I would be in library." But that was before I met the Cullen's that was before I had a family.

I don't think that any of them know what Edward's been up to, but if they do they are not saying anything. This is what my father tried to keep me away from, falling for the wrong guy, he sleeps with you and then the next day he's gone and you don't hear from him again.

I haven't spoken to my father in 6 months, he's called but I haven't had the courage to pick up. What would he say if I told him what was going on? "Bella, this has got to stop I'm very disappointed in you?" I wish, I wish my dad was like other dads the ones in books where you could cuddle up to him and tell him what was wrong. That is not my dad.

The worst part is I need Edward like a drug, I know he's hurting me but I can't seem to stop. I don't want to stop.

What do you do when your boyfriend of 2 years is cheating on you but you're graduating soon?


	9. Chapter 9

E POV: present day

I cannot believe how messed up my life has become, here I am at Christmas time with my soon to be _wife_ (can you guess who?) and my family. My siblings stopped talking to me the day that they found out that I was cheating on Bella with Tanya, back then I thought that doing that would be the best thing to do for my Bella. I would rather hurt her for a couple of months but not for the rest of her life. Looking back I realize that cheating was the worst thing that I could have ever done, I could have had a life with this woman, at this present time I could have had my own _family. _My parents

"Eddie." I heard Tanya screech, "What's wrong with you? God you are so creepy sometimes!" I regret this choice that I made a long time ago, but what can I do about it I want to be with my angel.

That day haunts me like no other day, the day that my angel discovered why I had been pulling away for those many weeks.

_Flashback: E POV_

_I felt so dirty as I lay in that bed with Tanya, I know this is wrong I just can't stop. My relationship with Bella was becoming too complicated; I was getting pulled in a little too much. How could I be happy in the future knowing that I could be something great? I don't want strings I want to walk into a room and have people stare at me, and know who "I" am. _

"_Edward?" There she was my Bella standing in the doorway looking like the angel she is. Something was wrong, something was different there were tears streaming down her face. That was the moment that I realized what I did, she loved me for who I was and I lost her. The day that Isabella ran out that door was the day that she ran out my life, I haven't seen her since. The thing is I want to. _

_**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short; I hope that you like this preview of Edwards present POV. Now Edward doesn't know that this wasn't the first time Bella has seen him. This a filler it will get better!**_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating for a few weeks but I will try and get as much writing as I can do, thanks for all of the reviews! Ok quick change Edward sees Bella at graduation.

BPOV Flashback:

_Here I sit at graduation the worst part. I'm six weeks late, what is a girl to do when she finds out that her now EX boyfriend who is cuddling up with the school slut is the father of her child? Honestly I have no idea thus the reason why I am sitting here in this predicament. I'm young I have plans, or so I'm telling myself that I have plans. What's going to happen to me? Where am I going to go? How can I be a mother to a small child when I can't even walk across a flat surface? This is what's running through my head as I sit here in my cap and gown waiting for my name to be called, seeing my father proud of me. Charlie has been the only person that has stayed a constant in my life, I haven't even spoken to my own mother since I was ten. _

_After The Ceremony: _

_I have come to a decision I am going to tell Edward about the baby, I don't know how he's going to take it or if he is even going to be around. Here goes nothing. I'm walking up to him, luckily Edward is alone. _

"_Edward? Can I talk to you for a second?" I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes of the old Edward "my" Edward. _

"_Sure Bella." _

"_Edward I'm just going to say this, please don't interrupt just let me talk." He stood there as still as a statue waiting for me to continue. _

"_I'm pregnant, you don't have to be involved, but I just thought that you should know." _

"_Are you sure it's mine?" How could he say this? _

"_Yes I'm sure it's yours. Do you think I would lie about something so serious? " _

"_Yes Bella I do, I mean you're just like any other girl that's after my money." _

"_I hope you have a nice life Edward, I won't bother you again." _

_With that I left like he left me, standing there alone. Now I know that I have to live my life with my baby alone. All the sudden it started to rain, expressing my sudden emotions. For now I will just have to keep my baby a secret, here I am just walking down the street alone living in the reality of my life. _


	11. Chapter 11

B POV:

"_Isabella I cannot believe that you would ever do something like this! Getting pregnant, just after graduating from college?!" God who does my father think he is? Well I mean I know who he thinks he is. _

"_Dad, I know that I messed up, but you have to understand that women have today have children at younger ages. Some aren't even married, I know that you think that I will not be able to handle this, but trust me..." _

"_Bella you broke my trust when you went and got yourself pregnant, I am sorry but I don't want you to come back here into my home. I know that you think that I am overreacting but this is something that you have to endure on your own." I can't believe this my own father turning away his only child, I know that my Charlie has done so much for me but I would think that he would at least want to be in his grandchild's life. But every girl needs her daddy at some point in time, at least I think so. _

"_Well dad I guess this is goodbye, I'll miss you and thank you so much for everything. I mean it." I think that that was the first time that I have ever seen my father shed tears, the worst part was they were for me. _

_On that note I left the rainy town of Forks Washington, the town that I used to call my home, for good. I didn't even have a car I just started walking not really knowing where my destination was but knowing that I had someone that depended on me now. I put my hand on my stomache where it was rounding slightly and hoped for the best, even though I knew that it wasn't heading my way. At least not for a while. _

_Where are you Edward?_

_AN: _Hey guys well I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Next Chapter is going to be Edwards POV in the past R&R pleaz!


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: I know that I said this chapter would be in Edward's POV! But this leads up to the end_

Preview

B POV: Present day

_You are invited to an alumni event_

_Hosted by the Dean of Admissions _

_RSVP: 555-0122 _

There it was staring right at me, my past. Of I went to this then I would see _him_, what would I say? Our daughter was beautiful? That you had missed out on something special? I knew he moved on and so had I, at least that is what I keep telling myself.

_Hey guys I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. Pleaz review!_


End file.
